Recent developments in the area of smart devices (for example: smartphones, tablets and smart TVs) allow for the deployment of new use cases for the application of smart devices.
In particular, the deployment of so called 4G networks with increased data speed as well as the adoption of various Voice over Internet Protocol (VoiP) applications such as, for example, SKYPE or Facebook Messenger, indicates a trend that voice communication is moving from the traditional Cellular Networks such as GSM to Voice over Long Term Evolution (LTE) or VoiP networks. Unlike the traditional fixed line or cellular network voice calls where the exchange of the non-voice signal information is either non-existent or extremely limited, VoiP calls are based on the exchange of Internet Protocol (IP) data packets between call participants.
The emerging voice communications standards such as, for example, WebRTC, are capable of enabling peer-to-peer voice calls using a web page or browser or any type of HTML 5 browser application.
Background noise suppression is a feature on many smartphones that typically needs to be turned ON/OFF via a “Call Setting” device menu prior to making a voice call. The typical factory setting is OFF. The Background noise suppression feature can be tuned from mild background noise suppression to strong background noise suppression. However, the background noise suppression feature may also affect the quality of the transmitted voice signal. Strong background noise suppression may attenuate and/or distort the voice signal.